


Misspent Youth

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta read by <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Misspent Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**.

Title: Misspent Youth  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Challenge: #91: Oops.  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Beta read by [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Misspent Youth

~

“Oops...” Remus whispered.

Severus froze.

“Remus...”

“Erm, Severus, we’ve a problem...”

Severus shifted. “What’s happening?” he asked, twisting his head to try to see. “Why have you stopped?”

“It’s, erm, broken,” Remus said.

“Broken? Oh for... It’s inside me! Remove it this instant!”

“How?” Remus said. “Should I Summon it?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “No! That would be quite unpleasant.”

“Wait, I remember,” Remus said. “Hold still. Okay. _Reparo_!”

The pressure gone, Severus turned over, seeing the whole dildo in Remus’ hand. He narrowed his eyes. “And how, exactly, did you know to do that?”

Remus blushed. “A misspent youth?”

~


End file.
